Resaca
by Azure Argent
Summary: <html><head></head>Un pequeño momento en la vida de Tsuna y Gokudera, se emborrachan para luego encontrarse con Hibari y Yamamoto. 1827 y 8059</html>


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, este fanfic esta hecho sin ánimos de lucro (solo para demostrar que tan loca estoy~).

Advertencias: Shonen-ai… ¿OOC?

Miko-chan les trae un one-shot, al parecer es lo único que me sale decente y puedo terminar xD, en esta ocasión uno 8059 y 1827, pero me pareció que es más de Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun.

PD: Esta ubicado en TYL n_n.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Resaca<span>**_:

En la cocina del cuartel general de Vongola en Namimori, El Décimo Capo Vongola y su Guardián de la Tormenta se encontraban bebiendo unas cuantas cervezas. Ambos estaban enojados con sus respectivas parejas (Hibari Kyouya y Yamamoto Takeshi) por lo que pusieron a hablar entre ellos como si fueran un par de colegialas con el corazón roto. El albino se quejaba más que nada de la actitud tan infantil que poseía Takeshi, mientras que Tsuna se concentraba más en lo frio que llegaba a ser Hibari-san. Siguieron hablando por unas horas hasta que empezó a anochecer.

Luego de unas cuantas de cervezas (coff*diez*coff) estaban tan borrachos que apenas se podían mantener en pie. Tsunayoshi decidió que era lo mejor, para ambos, retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones, por lo que rechazo el ofrecimiento de su Guardián para llevarlo a su habitación.

-No me siento bien-murmuro para sí el Décimo, mientras se sostenía gracias a la pared mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Debido al ligero mareo tardo en llegar a su dormitorio, además de que apenas llego y fue directo al baño a regresar su comida…Luego de ese molesto momento, tomo una larga ducha con agua caliente para luego irse a acostar en su cama, la cabeza le empezaba a doler, genial ahora tenía resaca.

Mientras el castaño sufría las consecuencias de su borrachera, el Guardián de la Tormenta se encontraba lavándose la cara con agua fría, cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura posesivamente.

-Takeshi…-fue lo único que salió de sus labios al saber de antemano quien era esa persona, nadie más que él se atrevía a hacer semejante acción.

-¿Qué pasa Hayato, por qué traes esa cara?-le pregunto su pareja mientras besaba su cuello. Argh… el ojiverde se escapo del abrazo del espadachín, para llevar una mano a su cabeza, sentía que todo empezaba dar vueltas y tenía una ligera migraña.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupada Yamamoto en un tono, según Gokudera, muy alto.

-¡Si, si, pero cállate!-le regaño el albino, el cual se decía internamente no volver a tomar nada con una mísera gota de alcohol. En esas condiciones dudaba que pudiera aguantar a su infantil novio.

En su cuarto el Décimo Vongola se encontraba alistándose para dormir cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse para dar paso a Hibari Kyouya.

-Hibari-san-dijo simplemente el castaño mientras se sonrojaba al recordar los eventos anteriores-buenas noches-le saludo mientras este se acercaba a él.

-Hm-fue lo único que dijo mientras se acercaba a besar al menor, pero se detuvo-Tsunayoshi, hueles a alcohol-le dijo, el otro solo se sonrojo aun más.

-Ah…si…pero solo tome una cerveza-mintió descaradamente recordando una pequeña pila de latas-No fue nada-dijo mientras una mueca se formaba en su cara por el dolor, lo cual fue rápidamente observado con el pelinegro.

-Tsk-fue el único sonido que salió de la boca del otro mientras se dirigía al baño al momento que se quitaba la corbata-recuéstate-le ordeno y fue rápidamente acatado por el castaño. Minutos después llego el pelinegro, ya con ropa para dormir, una pastilla y un vaso de agua que le dio al castaño-tómatela-le dijo mientras le daba también el vaso de agua.

-Gracias-dijo el castaño luego de tomar la pastilla, dejo el vaso en una mesilla alado de la cama mientras el pelinegro se acostaba y lo abraza.

-Descansa-fue lo último que le dijo el pelinegro para cerrar los ojos para dormir. Mientras tanto el castaño se acurruco a lado del pelinegro, agraciándole internamente y cayo rendido con una sonrisa en sus labios.

A diferencia de esta feliz pareja, en las habitaciones de Gokudera y Yamamoto la cosa era muy diferente...

-Hayato-dijo suavemente el pelinegro mientras se recargaba en la entrada de su habitación, si...lo habían sacado de su propio cuarto y lo peor era que no sabía cómo había pasado, de un momento a otro su adorable Haya-chan lo había echado sin razón-déjame entrar-dijo un poco más fuerte-Yo también quiero dormir.

-¡Pues te jodes!-grito el albino desde dentro, para luego soltar un casi inaudible gemido de dolor por la resaca que traía.

El Guardián de la Lluvia, luego de unos minutos, pensó que debía ir a buscar otro lugar donde dormir cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió-¿Hayato?-dijo ilusionado, pero justo cuando termino de hablar una almohada se impacto en su cara para luego escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

-Buenas noches-fue lo último que escucho esa noche de su amado peliplateado.


End file.
